Cold story
by tiff0795
Summary: I can't believe this hasn't been done before. The Warners pay a special visit to three people they haven't seen in a decade.  Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, and Tress MacNielle. Can they handle their zaniness after all these years?


Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, and Tress MacNeille were all gathered at Starbucks to talk about old days on the Animaniacs.

"I sure miss those crazy Warners," Jess said.

"Yeah, I wish we could just be with them one more time," Rob added.

"That would be nice, but they're cartoons and Animaniacs has been cancelled for over ten years now. We're probably never going to see them," Tress said. Rob and Jess nodded. Outside the huge open window, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot Warner just happened to "overhear" the group's conversation.

"Be careful what you wish for," Yakko said quietly. Jess went to take a sip of his coffee. While he had it up to his mouth, a familiar figure popped out of his cup.

"Hi!" Wakko shouted. Jess spit out the coffee and threw his cup across the room. "I thought you missed me, what did you do that for?" Wakko asked. Jess couldn't respond; he just stared with his moth open and pointing at Wakko.

"He's….but….no…..what….how…when….who….can….where…" Jess stuttered. Rob and Tress where just as speechless as Jess was. For a caution, they both looked in their coffee cups.

"We're not in there, hon," Dot said. Tress and Rob whipped around to see Yakko and Dot standing behind them. The two adults stared at the Warners.

"You know, if you wanted us so bad, the least you could do is not throw us across the room." Yakko said.

"No kidding," Wakko said, getting out of the coffee cup. He picked it up and handed it back to Jess, who still shared in shock at the middle Warner.

"Do you remember us?" Yakko asked. The adults gathered up enough control over themselves to nod.

"Well, in that case, helloooooo nurse!" Yakko said. Wakko joined his siblings as they gave big smiles to the adults that where staring dumbfounding back at them.

"How…?" Rob managed to get out.

"Well, first, you say that place that no one wants to go. Then, you make your mouth into a circle and use your windpipe to blow the air out of your mouth, creating the 'oh' sound," Dot said.

"Wow, dumber than advertised," Wakko whispered to Yakko.

"Just give them time, they'll get back in the routine," Yakko said.

Rob shook his head. "No, I mean, how did you get here?" he asked, now able to form sentences.

"Well, there are two theories. One is Evolution, the other is God made Ad…" Yakko started, but Jess cut him off.

"He means, how did you get into the real world?" Jess asked.

"We were drawn," Dot said. Her brothers nodded in agreement.

"But you guys are cartoons. How did you guys get into the real world?" Tress asked.

"What, so cartoons can't vacation to other dimensions once in a while?" Yakko asked.

"Well, most of the time they can't," Rob muttered. Yakko didn't hear him and jumped into his lap.

"Besides, we heard that you missed us, and we wanted to spend time with you," Yakko said as he gave Rob a big hug. Wakko and Dot followed their brother's lead. Dot climbed into Tress' lap and Wakko into Jess'.

"I can finally figure out how I got my cuteness!" Dot said happily as she hugged the woman.

"Can I call you 'dadoo'?" Wakko asked Jess. The adults all looked at each other and then grabbed each Warner in their lap by the wrist. They led them out to a car and Tress got in the drivers seat. Rob got into the passengers seat and Jess got in the back with the siblings. Dot and Wakko buckled up together on the right side and Yakko sat in the middle. Tress started the car and they were off.

"Where are we going?" Yakko asked.

"We're taking you guys home," Tress said. The Warners looked disappointed. They where looking forward to seeing them after all these years, and they're taking them back to the water tower after only seeing them for five minutes.

"We thought you wanted us," Dot said, disappointed.

"We do," Rob said.

"Then why are you bringing us back to the water tower?" Yakko asked.

Jess turned to the oldest Warner. "We're not taking you to your home; we're taking you to our home. Well, actually Rob's since that's where we're all staying for the night," he said.

"Ya," Rob said "no one is going to believe we saw you, we have to show you to them ourselves."

**A/N: I still can't believe anyone thought about this. With only knowing limited stuff about the characters, you have a whole window of opportunity, which is very fun to play around with. I can already tell this is another one of those stories that I will have trouble ending. If you have any good ideas on how to end it (although don't expect me to end it anytime soon) please, feel free to speak up. I'm probably going to need it.**


End file.
